Destiny - Queen of Earth Arch (QoE)
by Ace-Zychen179
Summary: This story follows Mary from Reign and an OC character named Damon He'ral from the Destiny universe. Mary is engaged and soon to be married but wants freedom. Damon helps her escape and takes her with him on his adventures in the stars. This story is set in the sci-fi universe of Destiny, an upcoming game. The story also has elements from Reign, the TV show. Hope you guys like :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Guardian**

Mary stepped out of the bed that she had been lying in awake for the past 30 minutes in thought. She didn't want to leave the bed but the time was drawing nearer. She sat in her chair about to get dressed but then stopped.

She walked out onto her balcony at dawn. The sky at 5:42 am was still a dark bluish purple and she stared at the lights of the city below that mirrored the stars as around the traveller as it hung above. The sight was so beautiful that it made her want to cry. But she refused to cry as it wouldn't be tears of happiness. The sky was mesmerizing but she couldn't enjoy the sight because of the stress on her shoulders. If she cried now it wouldn't be because of the sights. A warm wind blew as she smelt the scent of flowers in the garden below. She kept trying to picture meeting the man she was engaged to but each time it made her want to puke. She wished she could just look at the view and cry without the stress of the planet on her shoulders. This alliance between races and planets would bring strength back to the human race as it had in the golden age. Or at least that's what her mother had told her since she was 9 years old. She was now 16 nearing 17. This meant she was fit to marry and soon bare children. The marriage would happen in a month on her 17th birthday. She wasn't even getting married today, this was just the first time she'd meet him. She was already engaged technically. But she wished she could be engaged by a man on one knee instead of with a letter sent to kingdom with all the details. Like the commoners got to do. It seemed so romantic. A piece of paper had no spontaneity, no danger or excitement. She was extremely jealous in that aspect.

"What are you doing?! Why aren't you dressed? 7:00 o'clock is when he arrives meaning you should be out there waiting for the prince's arrival at 6:00." Mary's mother said bursting through her door.

"Mother, I'm sorry I was just-" Mary said turning around quickly.

"I don't care just hurry up and get dressed." Her mother said pacing out of the room.

Mary walked to her ceremonial gown and looked at it. It looked extremely uncomfortable and unpractical.

Damon walked through the halls of the kingdom and felt slightly repulsed by the sheets woven with gold silk material on the high walls. The royals threw money around were they could to create a false image of wealth and power when the truth was, the human race couldn't be more weak and poor at this point in time. It wouldn't matter now though because of the alliance. The awoken race was wealthy and powerful, however arrogant and narcissistic they may be.

Damon followed the kingdom ward down into the supply storages.

"Please take off your helmet; it's disrespectful in this place of royalty. Especially on such a day, what if the queen saw you? She would be furious. I understand you are a guardian and put your life on the line for our safety but there are certain rules that must be followed when inside the kingdom. This is not a wasteland filled with savage beasts and extra-terrestrial monsters." The old man said for the third time. Damon refused to take of his helmet because it was his eyes and ears.

Under his helmet Damon had a handsome face and dark brown skin. 2 small, thin scars went across his chin. He had dark brown eyes. His body was fairly muscular for a hunter as he practised combat heavily. He believed when it came down to it, close-combat would save his life if his gun ran out of ammo and his knife broke. Damon had long black, shaggy dreadlocks in a ponytail that went down past his collar.

"Guardians who take off their helmets or armour in the city are idiots. There's just as much danger inside the walls as outside. Also the 'queen' is a 13 year old naive girl, tell me, what do you think she'll do to me?"

Damon realised how paranoid he sounded as he said this. It was strange that he felt safer outside the walls off the last city on earth than inside under the traveller, possibly because he was more used to the outside plains and knew all its threats. There was a whole new range of dangers in the kingdom. He wasn't used to this setting. But there were certain power sources in the kingdom that ran all of his equipment that he couldn't get anywhere else. As one of the almost 100 guardians, he was entitled to take _'Whatever resources he needed to continue protecting the city'_. In other words, they paid guardians with resources like weapons, ammo and technology to continue to protect, first the royals, and second the citizens in that order. It was good incentive for the guardians to protect the city. The only reason Damon went from a rogue 15 year old traveller to a guardian were these perks anyway. He was one of the youngest guardians ever to be inducted; he had a weakness for being drawn to shiny things from a young age

"Firstly, the queen is 16 now and not necessarily naïve as much as she is innocent." The warden corrected him.

It had been a while since Damon was here since he was only 16 back then and forgot what the queen looked like as he remembered her as a 13 year old. He looked at her as a child since she seemed so naive but she was only 2 years younger than him.

"Secondly, that's not the queen I'm talking of. Lately Mary's mother Klarissa has been very stressed, she needs this alliance to happen. She would tear you apart if she knew you were acting so bashful and disrespectful on the day of the meet." The warden said.

"Who's Mary?" Damon said confused.

The warden turned to him both shocked and annoyed after entering the supply storage.

"Mary is the 16 year old queen! How can you protect the royals without knowing their names?" The warden said.

"It helps that I don't plan to protect them." Damon said laughing looking around the storage for things he needed.

The warden shook his head.

"I'll go get a few servants to help you transport these supplies to your ship hanger in the tower. Take what you need... I emphasize the word need..." The warden said.

Mary breathed heavily as she waited for the prince's arrival in the courtyard. He was 20 minutes late and every minute he was late was a minute she grew more nervous.

"Are you sure he'll show?" Mary said to her 3 maidens and best friends.

"Of course he will, Mary. Just be patient. They're the awoken, they don't tend to like following our deadlines." One said.

"I heard he's arrogant." Mary whispered.

The three girls stayed silent.

The hovering awoken vehicle slowly turned into the courtyard.

The awoken prince stepped out. He was handsome and tall. He had black hair blacker than anything she had ever seen. His skin was a dark grey and his eyes had irises that were a bright gold. But you could see an overflowing self-confidence on his face and stature. Mary could tell. She was good at reading people. It was sort of a skill of hers. She knew it would prove useful in her future as queen.

Mary was glad he was handsome and just hoped she would be able to tolerate his personality and enjoy his looks for the rest of her life. She'd be spending the rest of his life with him.

It was her job to approach him by walking along the courtyard to him. She froze. Her maidens pushed her forward and she began walking. As she did she heard whispers of how beautiful she looked from the kingdom's subjects. It was nothing she hadn't heard before. She knew she was somewhat attractive but felt an ache in her heart because she knew the beauty just made up for her clumsiness, naivety, weakness and lack of actual status or control. She just held a meaningless title and a pretty face. She was glad she was pretty at least though. Mary had large brown eyes and a soft face. She had flowing dark brown, almost black hair that went down to her waist. She was tall for her age and her diet consisting of mostly vegetables and rice made her skinny. Also the fact that she was wary of poisoned food leading to her death often made her lose her appetite.

She walked forward with her 3 maidens on either side of her and her two personal bodyguards following 5 metres behind. One of her maidens put the crown on her head whilst walking that Mary had almost forgot she needed to address the awoken prince formally.

Damon walked down the empty halls of the kingdom with servants pushing the overflowing trolley of supplies of batteries, bullets, gun parts, chemicals etc. He had taken more than they had expected but he stated he needed all of it. He had told the servants he would take the supplies to his ship himself but they refused. They would be shouted at if they were found to have let a guardian do labour himself. He had a soft spot in his heart for servants and gave the three a fair amount of glimmer each for them to buy proper food. Servants weren't forced to work but they were poor citizens who took the job and got paid little.

Damon looked out the windows at the ceremony as he walked down the halls. He was about to take off his helmet when it picked up a slowly darkening purple dot on the queen's crown. The helmet detected many things including explosive materials, poisons and harmful substances. The crown had some sort of poison in its inner gold layer.

In a few minutes it would be released onto the queens head and eat through her skull instantly killing her. He ran to the balcony as the servants looked confused. He jumped over and sprinted as fast as he could onto the walkway. He didn't have time to alert anyone. Who knows if they'd believe them? And even if they did, the queen would already be dead. But he had to do something to protect himself. The body guards would open fire as they would see him running towards the queen at a planet wide ceremony as an assassination attempt.

As he sprinted to the queen he pulled out a bullet proof protective bubble shield and loud gasps were exchanged. He dodged past the guards and pushed past the queen's maidens. The gasps got louder and the maidens yelped in etc. prove useful in her future as queen. things from a He grabbed the queen's crown throwing it onto the grass along with his gloves just to be sure and activated the glowing blue protective shield surrounding him and the queen in a bubble. The guards didn't shoot but raised their guns aiming at him inside the bubble. The queen screamed loudly disorientated at what was happening.

"WAIT- wait wait!Don't shoot, look at the crown it's poisoned I swear this is NOT an attempt at murder on my part." Damon shouted taking off his helmet and raising his spare hand.

"I'm a guardian, look." He said showing the Hunter symbol on his wrist.

Half of the queen's guards lowered their guns as the other half walked to the crown on the garden grass.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you imbecile?! I can have you killed for this treason." Mary's mother Klarissa shouted at Damon from behind the protective shield.

"Woah, that's no way for the mother of a queen to talk." Damon joked. This was an insult as Damon had been at the kingdom when Klarissa was still queen and in charge. But now that Mary was at a legitimate age to run the kingdom and was about to marry into an alliance, Klarissa would lose both her power and title of queen.

"How dare you-" Klarissa began.

"My queen." One of the guards said. "Look."

The guard pointed at a bright, glowing white substance oozing out of the crown creating a never ending hole in the ground that kept eating away at the soil below. The grass around the crown had begun to die.

"It's some sort of foreign alien poison." Another guard said.

Klarissa gave Damon a look of spite as he disabled the shield knowing he was safe from execution. Klarissa called guards to get her crying daughter on the ground to safety.

Damon had forgotten about Mary and looked down at her as she was helped up. She looked at him.

"Y-You saved my life." Mary said to Damon gasping in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap**t**er 2: Freedom**

Mary stood in front of her maiden, Tarah in her cell. Tarah was the maiden that placed the

"Mary I swear I had no idea about the poison. I would never." Tarah said on the verge of tears.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Mary said trying to be strong.

"I…I don't even know what that stuff was, it wasn't from this planet. An alien substance it can't have come from here. Someone from another race did this." Tarah said.

"The awoken?" Mary said.

"Possibly. I'm not sure, what reasons would they have to harm you?"

"The fallen?"

"I don—"

"The cabal!?" Mary said growing tense.

Mary's two personal guards interrupted.

"Your majesty, your mother sent an urgent calling for you." One guard said looking at his IMD. "We must go at once."

"Very well." Mary said.

Klarissa walked fast towards her daughter.

"The marriage has been put on hold." Klarissa said flustered. "The prince was frightened by the assassination attempt and is reconsidering. We must find a way to convince them otherwise."

Mary was taken aback.

"I almost died! And still the marriage is all you can think of?!" Mary said tearing up. "No, _'Are you alright honey?_', no hug, no measures taken for my protection. My safety should be on the top of your list."

"Mary of course I—" Klarissa started.

"No. From now on I will choose my fate. I will take measures for my protection." Mary said turning to her guards.

"You're both fired." Mary said. "Please leave the kingdom immediately."

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid girl!?" Klarissa shouted as the guards bowed and left.

"I am the queen! You cannot speak to me that way. I am not some pawn in your game for power! You cannot choose my protection because you obviously have poor choice. So I will choose my guards. I only need one, the traveller who saved my life today." Mary said gesturing to the message courier to come over.

"What? You mean the savage wasteland wanderer as opposed to trained royal guards?"

"The royal guards are not in possession of the technology and knowledge that he does about the foreign threats I am facing."

"Then as a kingdom we'll order him to find more of those silly helmets and equip the guards with them."

"They still wouldn't know how to use them. He has something they don't. Experience of the world outside these walls and at this point in time, the outside world wants me dead. He knows my enemies. He will protect me." Mary said as her mother's mouth hung open. "Courier, deliver this official order to the man they call Damon He'ral. Tell him I order him to be my guard as a server of our realm."

Damon loaded the boxes of supplies on his ship in the guardian tower before a courier from the kingdom reached him.

"Damon He'ral?"

"Yeah that's me." Damon said as he stopped loading the boxes.

"Our queen Mary Vanderkin II delivered a royal order for you to come and reside in the west quarters of the kingdom. You will then start your position as her personal guard for life until you are relieved. This order comes from the queen herself."

"Uhhh no thanks." Damon said as he started loading the supplies again.

"I'm sorry, this is a royal order it is not optional." The courier said. "Refusal will lead to life in prison or death if the queen sees fit."

"If you say so but I don't see the queen following me to Mars for a quest of assassination." Damon joked.

"I—" The courier said. "Expect officers to come for your detainment, an army if necessary. You will be punished."

"See you then." Damon smiled.

"He refused?" Mary said to the courier. "Yes my lady."

"Did he not seem eager to protect me?" She said.

"No, he claims to be leaving for Mars. Surely a lie, Mars is too dangerous at this point in time."

"Mars?" Mary said trying not to smile. The thought of red sand excited her to no end. "That's amazing, have you been?"

"Uhh, no. No I haven't my queen. Shall I have the traitor arrested?"

"No. I will convince him myself."

"My queen this man is dangerous and traitorous. For all we know he was the assassin. We can find another more suitable guard for you."

"How dare you! The man saved my life. I owe my life to him and we all owe the kingdom's survival to him."

"I apologise…"

"You are dismissed."

"Sir He'ral." Mary said bowing to Damon as he sat on the boxes in his ship. "I want to deliver my thanks. I owe you my life. The kingdom wants to reward you for your bravery."

Mary handed him a gold casing with a black and crimson valour award made of obsidian. It was one of the highest awards in the kingdom's military. Damon took the badge and leaned side to side looking behind and around her. Mary looked around as well confused.

"Th-There must be some sort of mistake your highness." He said.

"What, what is it?" Mary said.

"I was told an army would be brought for my arrest not a young girl." He said holding back a chuckle.

"You know, you could be thrown away to rot for much less than what you've said to me and my subjects. Does your disrespect know no limits?" Mary said.

"I'm sorry, Mary is it? What can I help you with?" Damon said trying to be less rude.

"I haven't been called Mary by anyone other than my mother in years."

"I'm sorry for that too then. I'll shut my mouth." Damon said scratching the back of his head.

Mary smiled. "You aren't afraid of an army yet you seem very embarrassed after disrespecting a young girl."

Damon laughed a little to himself not expecting a smile from the queen. He realised that was the first time she had smiled in the time he had been there.

"I need your protection." Mary said. "I know ordering won't work so I am asking as the leader of the earth."

"I can't, I'm heading off to another planet in…" Damon looked at his watch. "2 and a half hours."

'Yes, Mars I heard. But could you travel to distant planets knowing you let the human race's leader die. The foreign alien assassins will attack me again and I _will _die. We know nothing of their murder or combat tactics. You do."

"Guilt won't work either. I'm sorry. I really am." Damon said crossing his arms.

"I can tell it is working. You're arms are now crossed. You changed from and open to a closed posture. This guarded pose is an attempt from your stressed conscience to cut yourself off from me emotionally and make it easier to refuse. How can you leave your queen to die?" Mary said.

Damon looked down at his crossed arms.

"You're not my queen. You may think you are but my only obligations are to the stars and earth. Not those that believe they own the people on it and try and order people around."

"I understand." Mary said kneeling down. "Then I ask you. Neigh; I beg you as a friend and my guardian angel to help me, please. I don't want to die yet. I want to live."

Damon looked away and uncrossed his arms. He looked her in the eyes and stayed silent.

Mary stared welling up in tears.

"Please. Then…Then take me with you. Take me with you on your ship, on your adventures."

"The stars are no place for a royal."

"Then teach me how to be a survivor. Tell me how to survive these threats."

"You have a kingdom to run."

"It was never really mine to run. My mother surely misses the taste of control. She will take care of things while I'm gone." Mary said standing up moving closer. "You may be able to deny a queen but since the moment you saved me you became my guardian. You are now responsible."

"As your guardian I will be executed for kidnapping a queen."

"I will vouch for you. And you don't fear death or prison, you fear having my death on your conscience. Either way I'll be in danger of these threats. Taking me with you and learning from you is the best way for me to stay alive."

"That's true….Go pack your things and meet me here in an hour." Damon said turning around.

"YAY!" Mary screeched tackling him with a hug from behind. "Thank you, thank you! But I have one more favour to ask you."

Damon walked with Tarah out into the city.

"Why did you help me escape?" Tarah said shivering.

"Order's from your highness. Put these on, they'll disguise you." Damon said handing her a hood and parka jacket. "Take this glimmer get a hot meal and stay in a hotel on the city edges away from crowds. Mary says a girl she trusts will deliver more glimmer for you to live there in peace for the next 3 years. Find a job and—"

"How do you know it wasn't me? How do you know you can trust me?" Tarah said confused.

"I don't. But Mary believes you didn't do it and I trust her judgement with people. Which leads me to my next point. If I ever do find out it was you. If I realise you had even a small part in the attempt to take Mary's life then I will come back from the heavens. I'll come back from the stars to kill you, whether you've changed or not. If you try and take her life again I won't not be so generous. I will make you suffer. Am I clear?" Damon said.

Tarah nodded looking down.

Mary came down in a baggy gown hauling 2 bags with the help of her two other maidens. The bags were filled to the brim with clothes that were both easily bigger than the girls carrying them.

"You can't take all this." Damon said.

"Yes I can." Mary said. "And don't complain. One bag is filled with glimmer from the treasury and food from the kitchen for our trip. We'll be rich."

"Thank you my queen. Thank you Mary." Tarah said.

Mary hugged her tightly. "Stay safe and out of sight of the kingdom. I'll be back in a few years."

Tarah nodded before hugging the other two girls and waving walking into the city.

"Stay safe Mary." One of her maidens said.

"I will. I'll be back soon and I'll talk to you each week in secret over the IMD." Mary said hugging both of them.

"Keep her safe." The other girl said to Damon before walking away waving.

"Have you left some sort of a goodbye?" Damon said.

"I left a data-pad of goodbye recordings for my kingdom and earth. Don't worry I clearly stated this wasn't a kidnapping and it was completely of my will."

"That doesn't matter. Hostages are always forced to say that. They'll think you're under duress so we'll be chased either way. You ready to leave?"

"Yes." Mary nodded.

"Take in the city one last time it will be a while before you're back."

"I've seen this view a thousand times. I'm ready for new ones."

"Then let's go."

Mary loaded her bags onto the ship as its engines started.

The ship left the tower hangar.

Mary sat in her room on the ship. It had one bed but she liked it. No royal guards always watching her. No mother. No stress. She smiled looking out her window

_'Freedom' _Mary thought to herself.


End file.
